KNB-Modeling
by zeues0817
Summary: It was over the weekends when Kise dragged Kuroko with him to his outdoor photo shoot, asking for Kuroko's help. Help with what?


Disclaimer: This might contain spoilers from the anime. I don't own the anime/manga and its characters. I'm not really good with the summaries so I'll stop there.

"Mmnnh.. huh? Whe-re am I?" stretching his arms in the air, Kuroko found himself waking up inside a car. He tried to trace back what happened. It was Saturday morning, Kuroko lives alone in his 2K LT apartment, and he knew he was still sleeping in his own room when he heard Kise barged in yelling something. Kuroko chose to ignore it, thinking that Kise in his room was just a dream. Whilst deep in thought, Kise opened the car and found Kuroko finally awake.

"Kurokocchi? You're awake. How are you feeling? Are you hungry?" Kise greeted Kuroko as he invites Kuroko out of the car. Kuroko stepped out of the car and was blinded a bit by the sun's rays that hit his cyan blue eyes. Kuroko winced and as soon as he has finally adjusted his eyesight he saw a large group of people running back and forth with all sorts gadgets, clothes, bags and so on.

"Kise-kun? Where exactly am I?" Kuroko asked again looking up at Kise.

Kise answered, "Ah. Oh. We're near TokyoTower. I'm currently doing a magazine photo shoot for the winter season campaign of a popular brand. The Director says he wants to do an outdoor photo shoot here."

Not even surprised, as he could see Tokyo tower from where he was standing at. Kuroko wanted to ask just to make sure that he isn't dreaming. He sighed, "And what am I doing here, Kise-kun?"

"Well, you see my partner for the shoot is sick so we needed someone to work with me in this photo shoot." Kise-kun explained, simplifying things.

"Sigh, And what does it have to do with me being here?" Kuroko continued to ask, already fearing the answer Kise's gonna give him.

"Hehehe… So Kurokocchi will be that person's replacement for now and work with me in this photo shoot." Kise answered happily, feeling excited and all.

With his cerulean blue hair covering his eyes, silence fell in between them. Kise is starting to feel the heavy atmosphere surrounding the both of them and said, "Ku-Kurokocchi? Umm… A-are you per-haps…mmm… mad?"

Kuroko twitched, like a vein inside his head popped, he stared at Kise looking pissed and angry, just one of those normal angry expressions of Kuroko and not to the extreme where he is totally fuming. Kise apologized, "Gomen ne Kurokocchi. Hontoni gomen nasai."

"You should've asked for my permission first Kise-kun." Kuroko sighed once more.

"But I did asked. You just didn't listen to me." Kise answered back. Puzzled, Kuroko looked at Kise with a confused look on his face. Kise added, "Kurokocchi? Do you remember that I went to your apartment this morning?" By the looks of it, hearing Kise mentioned it, Kuroko started to think and realized that Kise did dropped by his apartment this morning but he thought that it was a dream. Kuroko continued to Kise as he tells his story. "..So I went to your apartment to ask you if you can be my partner for the photo shoot today. I tried to wake you up but you just won't wake up. Since you have so little stamina and figured that you might've been too tired from your basketball practice yesterday I decided to let you in sleep a bit more before waking you up again. Then I looked at my watch and saw that it's already passed 7 am in the morning and that I'm going to be late for work, so I figured that I should just take you with me and let you sleep in the car while we get here. I called my manager to pick us up. I even changed your clothes for you. It was so considerate of me, don't you think. Hehehe.."

After hearing the summary of it, Kuroko sighed even more. He couldn't even get angry anymore. And so he asked, "But how were you able to get in my apartment, Kise-kun?"

"Ah. That. I asked the landlady if she open the door for me. I told her that there was an urgent business that I really need your help. Your landlady is extremely nice Kurokocchi. I just wish that I have the same landlord in my apartment."

"Kise-kun? Is he already awake?" a voice from behind Kise said.

"Ah.. Hai!He's awake. Thanks for waiting." Kise answered.

A man in a black suit approached Kise and Kuroko. He was around his 30's, Kuroko thought. He seems to be a nice guy too. The guy spoke, "Oh hello. I'm Kise-kun's manager. How are you doing?"

Reaching out his hands for the business card, Kuroko nodded politely and said, "Domo."

"I'm really sorry that we dragged you into this. We're taking up your precious time to help us with the shoot." Kise's manager said.

"No. Don't worry about it." Kuroko answered then paused for a brief moment and continued, "Might if I ask, what is it that you need my assistance for?"

"Oh. Thank you! You see, as Kise have already told you we need someone to replace the other model. We really tried to find other people that can fit the role but they all seem to have busy schedules. Then, Kise-kun thought of asking for your help to be the substitute model. Of-ofcourse, it is not definite yet and we did say that it is still up to the Director whether he will use you for the photo shoot. The Director is a bit choosy when it comes to the appropriate models that he will have for a project but Kise-kun just insisted that you will be perfect for this. So... I'm begging you. Please. If the Director has given consent, please do the photo shoot with Kise-kun." The manager pleaded bowing his head as he tries to implore on his request.

As they were having their conversation, another man came close with them, walking together with a girl holding her clip board. "Is he awake now?" The other man said.

"Ah yes. He's awake now, Director. He's name is…. Ah.." The manager answered but was cut off. The manager forgot to ask Kuroko's name, then Kise answered. "His name is Kurokocchi!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko immediately replied, ignoring Kise. The Director and the woman beside him stared long and hard at Kuroko. Kuroko can feel the both of them eyeing on him. He feels a bit awkward until he heard the woman spoke, "Director, I think he's perfect!"

"Mmm.. I thought so too. Say, Kuroko-kun, would you be able to do us a favor and appear in this photo shoot with Kise-kun." The Director asked. Kuroko was looking straight in his eyes intending to refuse when he felt the pleading gaze of Kise's manager and Kise looking at him, Kuroko sighed and nodded. Kuroko gave in and agreed to appear in this magazine shoot.

Kuroko sighed once more and said, "Umm.. I'm a complete novice so I might not be able to produce good results but please take care of me for this time." And Kuroko bowed his head. Kise's manager was delighted. He held Kuroko's hand and shakes them, thanking him non-stop.

"Oh you do not have to worry about it. And I am not expecting too much, everyone starts at being a complete novice. And besides, you'll be working with Kise-kun. He'll guide you along the way." The Director added as he called someone from the staff and asked them to escort Kuroko to the dressing room. He gave instructions to the stylist of what image he wants that Kuroko must portray. Now it's up to the stylist to prepare the clothes he will wear during this outdoor photo shoot.

On the other dressing room, Kise has finished changing his clothes, the make-up artist and the hair stylist just completed the finishing touches. As Kise stands up, wearing an olive colored parka and white shirt underneath, a cream colored cargo pants and walks towards the photo wall thinking of what position he would do once they started, he then heard noises coming from the other dressing room. He turned his head and his eyes widened. He saw a girl wearing a knee high leather boots, a pink frilly mini skirt which is at least 3 inches above the knee and a grey colored long sleeves polo shirt that is a bit see through near the chest area. A red knitted scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her hair was as silk as night and is long enough to cover her shoulders. The girl walks near Kise and halts in front of him, looking at the ground. Kise stood still, looking at the girl. She was beautiful, he thought.

"Umm.. Manager? Have you seen Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, totally ignoring the girl infront of him. The girl's hands tapped Kise and pulled his parka a bit. Kise looked at the girl again and saw the girl looking straight at his face. He could see the girls cyan orbs staring at his lucid yellow eyes. For a while, he was staring straight back at the girl then Kise gasped. "Ku-KUROKOCCHI?!" Kise exclaimed. Surprised to see Kuroko wearing women's clothes, Kise stepped back a bit.

The stylist and the Director came towards them and said, "Mmm.. not bad! This is actually perfect!"

"It is still such a waste that I have to cover your soft hair with a wig though. And your skin needs to be covered?! Are you sure that you are a guy Kuroko-kun? Your skin is so white and so smooth! I envy you! And I heard that you play basketball. How? I can't seem to find any muscles on you like Kise-kun has when I was helping you get dressed earlier." The stylist added.

Kuroko stayed silent. Totally embarrassed by what he was wearing, he blushes like mad. It was the most humiliating thing that happened in his life.

"Well then, please do not worry Kuroko-kun, after this shoot is over, we'll make sure to compensate all your troubles. And no one will know that it is you." The Director said, totally trying to cheer up Kuroko. "But I must say that this is way more than I expected." He added.

Kuroko sighed. His biggest sighed yet for the day. As a few minutes elapsed, its past 10 am in the morning, the sun is almost at its peak, they started with the photo shoot. Here and there, Kuroko's first few shots were a bit stiff. He doesn't smile at all. For at least 10 minutes, they did a lot of shots until… "Oi! Isn't that Kise?" A loud voice said. The photo shoot stopped. Everyone looked at the direction where the voice came from. They made sure that no one will interrupt the shoot. There was not even a single fangirl of Kise with in the area. They were all worried that once Kise's name was broadcasted out load, a storm of fangirls will arrive. As they all turned their heads towards that direction, they all saw two tall guys looking at them. The brown skin one was waiving at Kise while the red haired guy was standing side by side holding a basket ball.

"Aominecchi? Kagamicchi?" Kise said.

"You know them?" The manager asked.

"Ah. They're friends." Kise answered, simply. Kise approached them, leaving Kuroko behind. Actually it was Kuroko that doesn't want to go near them. Or Kagami and Aomine might notice him. Whilst having a conversation, the Director was eyeing both Kagami and Aomine intensely. They were both okay. The height, the overall physique and not to mention they're looks aren't that bad. They might be a tad bit sturdier than Kise but the Director thinks that he can use the both of them for the photo shoot too so the Director approached them and said , "Say, wanna join Kise-kun in the photoshoot?"

"HUH?!" all three of them exclaimed. "Wa-wait up Director, I don't think that is such a good idea at all." Kise said.

"Hmm.. Why not? They're looks and styles are okay and we really haven't gotten much of the pictures that I wanted. It feels like something is missing. And it's not like they are going to do this for free. Of course, I'm willing to pay them so what do you say?" The Director answered.

"Nah. That's okay. Besides, we're on our way to play street basketball. And we have no idea of how to be a model." Kagami answered. As the both of them waived their hands goodbye, Kise sighed in relief hearing what Kagami said until the Director spoke and said, "Hmm.. That's too bad. I was thinking of putting you three together with Kuroko-kun in the middle."

Both Aomine and Kagami halted their steps as Kise face palmed himself. Kise doesn't want to let Kagami and Aomine know that Kuroko is helping him with his job, furthermore dressed as a girl.

"Kuroko?" "Tetsu?" Both Kagami and Aomine spoke simultaneously. They both looked at Kise, looking away from the both of them.

"Oi! What's the meaning of this Kise? Why is Tetsu involved in this?" Aomine said, glaring straight at Kise's eyes.

"Something's not right. Why would Kuroko do this? And besides, I don't see Kuroko anywhere." Kagami said.

The attentive Director noticed the two looking around searching for Kuroko's figure. With a devilish smile, he said, "Well, Kuroko-kun will be with Kise for the photo shoot and he has already changed clothes. If the both of you are willing to take part in the photo, then I'll let you join in with Kuroko-kun in the photo. Oh and I might add additional payment for this if the photo turns out well."

"Hmm.. Well, I do need to buy a new pair of Jordan shoes." Kagami said.

"HUH?! No way am I gonna join!" Aomine refused.

"That's right, Kagamicchi! There is no need to accept the Director's offer. And besides as you have said, you don't know how to model. A basketball idiot like the both you won't be able to do it." Kise said with no ill intent at all. On the contrary, this actually pissed not just Kagami but Aomine as well. So to hell with it! They just don't want Kise to get so full of himself and they both ended up accepting the offer.

A couple of minutes later, both Aomine and Kagami are now fully dressed. Aomine is wearing a high cut sneakers with a pair of stylishly outworn jeans. And for his top, he's wearing a black leather jacket and inside is a grey colored hoodie. And as for Kagami, he was wearing a black leather boots just above his ankles and a pair of grayish jeans and for the top it's just a simple v-neck long sleeve with a muffler hanging his neck and a red woven bonnet atop his head. They were both walking out of the dressing room, feeling all comfortable with the clothes and thinking that they aren't half bad at all.

As the Director and the crew approach them, they were both instructed and briefed of the theme for the photo shoot. And as usual, being both airheaded, they did not understand a thing that the Director said until Kise added, "You just have to make poses in front of the camera that will show the product appealing."

"Hmm… I see. Well, let's leave it at that, but where's Tetsu?" Aomine said. Hearing it, Kise froze, stuttering, Kise doesn't know what to answer until Aomine heard Kuroko's voice from behind him. He turned around and saw a pretty girl with cyan blue eyes looking up at him. For a moment there, Aomine was analyzing the features of the girl. The girl has the same eyes as Tetsu, he thought until it finally hit him. Aomine yelled, "Te-TETSU!?"

Hearing that, Kagami tried to check and yelled Kuroko's name just after Aomine did. Kuroko sighed and blushed. It was a surprise. Both Aomine and Kagami have never seen Kuroko's blushing face before. They both think that he's cute and really looks like a girl. Until Aomine said, "Oi.. oi! Isn't this cheating at all?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko said, looking straight at Aomine's eyes.

"Oi! Don't look at me like that Tetsu! That's dangerous! I-I seriously think you should not come near me for now." Aomine said.

"Uh. Kuroko, I never thought that I'll say this but, you're way cuter than a girl." Kagami added. Surprised, both Kise and Aomine looked at Kagami. Aomine hit Kagami in the head whilst Kise pulled Kuroko away.

Laughing hard, the Director and the staff don't find it awkward at all when they heard Kagami said that Kuroko is cute. Even the girls involved in this production honestly think that it is a shame that Kuroko's a guy. So whilst having fun, the Director ordered them to go stand in front of the photo wall and do the poses that he need.

The first few shots were just as stiff as it was with only Kuroko and Kise in it but as soon as minutes has gone by, all four of them are adjusting. What used to be a winter photo collection turned out to be a bit too sexy for the original intention. True to their theme that the models should emphasize on sexiness and to flaunt the clothes but this is way above sexiness and turning sensual. All the staff members that are watching were blushing. Men or women will definitely get turned on just by looking at them.

Shot after shot, costume changes, one pose to the other, the Director seems to be eager taking their picture. There were shots when they have to do solo, shots with all four of them together and quite a few shots were each of them gets to be paired up with Kuroko. There was just a Kise and Kuroko in a couple of frames, then there's Kagami and Kuroko, Aomine and Kuroko pairs, then we have Kagami and Aomine, Kise and Aomine, Kise and Kagami pairs too. Everyone in the set was really thrilled and excited to see the printed products of those pictures.

And after like 2-3 hours of the photo shoot, the Director finally said, "And that's a wrap! Good work, everyone!" That marked the ending of today's photoshoot.

"That was fun!" Kise said.

"I don't like to admit this but it was fun." Kagami added.

"Ah. Who would have thought I'l get absorbed in this like basketball?!" Aomine said.

"Sigh. Glad you guys had fun." Kuroko sighed as he just finished changing his clothes.

Aomime, Kagami and Kise twitched. They all have forgotten about Kuroko. Oh man, do they have to prepare for the consequences later. "Ku-Kurokocchi? A-re you angry?" Kise asked and all he got was a silent reply. Kuroko walked away from the three of them leaving them behind.

A/n: Hehehe.. I seriously don't know how am I gonna end this one but I figured I could just stop it here. Guys, I really don't know what's the name of Kise's manager. But if you do remember episode 22.5 from season 1, there were scenes were Kise is together with the photographer and the manager as they were having a conversation while taking a break. Also, I'll leave it up to your imaginations what kind of sensual poses they did while working. Ahahaha…. I do have a few in my mind, though. Check out for the sequel, "Punishment". I also did not give it much of a thought for the title of this fic. I can change it if you have any ideas, though.


End file.
